X the Eliminator
X the Eliminator is an enemy/fanboy of Birdman's. Background X was originally commissioned by the organization F.E.A.R. to obtain Birdman's (alleged) source of power, the Crest on Birdman's helmet. However, he misheard his orders and brought back the crust from Birdman's feet instead. This is a departure from the original series, in which he was hired to kill Birdman and bring the crest as proof — in this series, X does in fact suggest killing Birdman, which F.E.A.R. reacts to with surprise. Current Life His failure to get the crest on Birdman's helmet has, over several decades, turned him into a stalking fanatic with a love/hate relationship towards Birdman, despite the fact Birdman had completely forgotten about him until meeting him once after becoming a lawyer. The lack of success has negatively affected both X's social skills and physical shape, resulting in an unsightly paunch. X's tool of choice is an ungainly silver death console with a telescoping laser emitter that uses obsolete vacuum tube technology. It takes so long to recharge, Harvey has time to escape. For several years, there was a gigantic X-marked camera in Harvey's office (which he had no idea of), although Harvey has now destroyed it. X sometimes arrives at Harvey's office to destroy him, he tends to be thwarted by inattentive office personnel. X's Living Arrangements X lives at home in his mother's basement (as revealed in the video game). Other evidence seems to suggest he lives with his close friend Zardo as well, who values X's friendship (and may possibly lust after him) while begrudgingly putting up with his obsession. In the ending credits of "X, The Exterminator" (Episode 9), it states the voice actor (Grey Delisle) who voices the woman from the beginning that yells at X to 'not use that tone of voice with her', is actually his wife, and not his mother. Jobs around Sebben & Sebben X is occasionally shown as having odd skills which he uses around the firm. His odd jobs begin (usually) as he enters Sebben & Sebben, walks over to Debbie and says "I'm here to kill--er--'see' Harvey". Debbie mistakes him for an employee such as an interior decorator or such and allows him to enter with little to no resistance. Success with The Crest In the episode, X Gets the Crest, (as implied by the title) X does indeed get the crest after Harvey loses it, betting in a game of gin rummy. But after trying to bring the crest to F.E.A.R., he finds that they are no longer there. He goes to Zardo, with whom he celebrates, who tells him to put the crest on for it will make him look powerful. After he puts it on, the crest begins to force X to do heroic things until it finally makes him a well-respected hero, only for him to realize that now that he has the crest, he no longer has any goal in life, which destroys his self-confidence once more. However, Harvey tricks X into giving him back the crest and gives him a fake one. In the video game (case entitled, Personal Piracy), X does again receive a crest from a duplicate Harvey (on the grounds that he does not need it, being a lawyer). He celebrates his success by drinking at the Birdcage, only to learn from the real Harvey that the crest is useless because it is nothing more than a cheap copy. Trivia *Although he is voiced by Peter MacNicol, some say his voice over performance sounds an awful lot like Richard Steven Horvitz, who is easily recognizable for the voice of Zim in Nickelodeon's Invader Zim, Daggett Beaver in Nickelodeon's The Angry Beavers, and Billy from Cartoon Network's The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *His appearance and name are very similar to that of Deathstroke the Terminator from The New Teen Titans. Category:Main Characters